Robot or Romance
by Grey Cho
Summary: Manusia dijadikan bahan eksperimen untuk menghasilkan manusia setengah robot. Apa yang akan terjadi? [AU]


Tahun 20xx, Jepang memulai eksperimen untuk menciptakan spesies makhluk baru di bumi. Mereka adalah manusia yang tubuhnya diubah menjadi setengah robot, yakni _andora_. Kepala mereka diisi _microchip_ , kaki dan tangan seperti robot, dan kepala manusia yang tetap _intact_. Mereka bisa dikendalikan, bisa pula memiliki kebebasan untuk menguasai diri sendiri. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah korban bencana, perang, atau yatim piatu yang merasa bahwa hidupnya tidak berarti dan ingin berguna untuk orang lain. Sebagian mengajukan diri sendiri karena sebatas main-main atau memang ada motif tersembunyi. Dua tahun berlalu sejak proyek tersebut mulai dilaksanakan dan masyarakat Jepang mulai beradaptasi dengan spesies manusia baru di sekitar mereka.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired by Genos (One Punch Man © ONE)

I don't take any profit by publishing this fict

AU

SasuHina

 **Robot or Romance**

"Hinata!" Sasuke memanggil nama seorang gadis yang hendak memasuki gerbang sekolah. Sang gadis bernama Hinata berbalik dan menyapa sang pemuda.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun."

Uchiha Sasuke lantas mensejajarkan langkahnya di sisi Hinata. Keduanya berjalan beriringan memasuki bangunan sekolah. Sekilas, pemandangan dua muda-mudi yang berjalan bersama bukanlah hal luar biasa. Pubertas, pertemanan, dan kedekatan adalah hal normal. Tidak ada yang anomaly dari hal tersebut, terkecuali penampilan sang gadis yang berbeda. Dari atas, Hinata memiliki kepala dan wajah manusia biasa. Dia pun memiliki tubuh manusia. Namun, tangan dan kaki sang gadis adalah robot. Ya, Hinata adalah _andora_. Hinata baru saja kehilangan keluarganya dua tahun lalu, tepat ketika pendaftaran transplantasi tubuh robat mulai dijalankan. Merasa putus asa, Hinata menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan.

Pemuda bermanik hitam sedari tadi hanya mengamati Hinata. Sasuke mengenal Hinata dua tahun lalu sebagai sesama murid baru di SMA Tokyo. Awalnya, Sasuke masih tidak terbiasa dengan gadis yang menjadi teman sebangkunya. Sasuke telah mengetahui proyek _andora_ dan berusaha menggali informasi terkait mereka. _Andora_ diberikan pilihan, menukar otak mereka dengan _microchip_ atau mempertahankan otak mereka. Sasuke penasaran, opsi mana yang Hinata pilih.

Saat istirahat, Sasuke pergi ke kantin seorang diri dan kembali ke kelas, menyodorkan satu roti dan sekotak jus untuk Hinata. Ya, inilah rutinitas Sasuke. Dia gemar membelikan Hinata makan siang karena tahu bahwa sang gadis hari ini tidak sempat membuat bekal. Dua tahun mengenal sosok Hinata membuat Sasuke cukup mengetahui jadwal sang gadis. Hari ini, hari Senin, Hinata akan bekerja di sebuah gudang pagi-pagi sekali untuk mengangkut beberapa barang ke mobil pengangkut. Dengan tangan robot yang bisa diubah sesuka hati, pekerjaan tersebut bukanlah perkara sulit.

"Terima kasih. Duduklah." Hinata membalik kursi Sasuke sehingga mereka duduk berhadapan.

Koridor sekolah lantas menjadi bising. Beberapa gadis terlihat mengerumuni seorang pemuda berambut merah bata. Dialah Gaara, sang idola sekolah. Sasuke mendengus melihat pemandangan tesebut, sedangkan Hinata hanya tertawa renyah.

" _Seandainya tidak akrab dengan Hinata, kau pasti menjadi populer!"_

" _Kenapa orang setampan dirimu berteman dengan andora? Aku tahu mereka manusia. Hanya saja, rasanya menyeramkan."_

Sasuke yang memiliki paras menawan sesungguhnya bisa menjerat banyak gadis. Namun, sang pemuda tetap menjadi siswa biasa lantaran kedekatannya dengan Hinata. Sebagian orang masih belum bisa menerima keberadaan _andora_ dan menganggap mereka sebagai sosok mengerikan, bisa menghancurkan apa pun dan tidak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya. Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak peduli dengan pandangan miring yang dilayangkan orang lain pada Hinata. Selama dua tahun, Sasuke mengenal sang gadis sebagai gadis baik-baik, bahkan lebih baik dari mereka yang manusia. Hyuuga Hinata mungkin tidak ekspresif seperti manusia biasa. Namun, dia tidak pernah menyakiti hati orang lain atau berbuat kerusakan.

Suara pintu dibuka keras-keras membuat puluhan mata pelajar di dalam terfokus ke pintu. Di sana seorang pemuda berambut pirang menunjukkan cengiran lebar. Di sisinya, seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah menjinjing kantung plastik. Keduanya melangkah masuk dan bergabung dengan dua muda-mudi Uchiha-Hyuuga.

"Curang sekali kalian makan berdua saja! Jangan lupakan aku dan Sakura-chan hanya karena sekarang kelas kita berbeda!" Sungut Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang.

Sakura menepuk punggung Hinata pelan dan menaruh beberapa bungkus permen di dekat bungkus roti sang gadis.

"Ini permen dariku." Sakura tersenyum ramah.

Empat muda-mudi itu cukup akrab. Mereka duduk berdekatan sejak kelas satu sampai kelas dua. Sayang sekali, mereka harus terpisah saat kelas tiga. Naruto dan Sakura tetap sekelas seperti halnya Sasuke dan Hinata. Keempatnya tergabung dalam klub yang berbeda sehingga waktu berkumpul bagi mereka menjadi kian jarang.

* * *

Peluru yang ditembakkan ke arahnya membuat Hinata bersalto berkali-kali. Peluru tersebut kembali diarahkan dan memaksa Hinata untuk berguling. Sang gadis memicingkan mata dan memanjangkan tangan robotnya, meraih senjata di tangan lawan dan merebutnya. Setelah senjata tersebut ada di tangan Hinata, kini giliran sang gadis yang menembaki lawan.

"Cukup! Aku akan mengukur kadar kemampuanmu," aba-aba seorang wanita dari balik bilik kaca.

Salah satu syarat seorang pendaftar diubah menjadi _andora_ adalah mereka harus melakukan pemeriksaan berkala dan melakukan latihan bertarung seperti ini. Entah apa fungsi dan tujuannya. Hinata hanya mengikuti sesuai prosedur sebagai ganti operasi transplantasi tubuh gratis yang dia dapatkan.

Lawan Hinata adalah Ino yang sama-sama sejenis _andora_. Gadis berambut pirang membungkuk hormat pada Hinata sebelum pergi ke sisi ruangan untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral, dahaga tidak tertahankan. Gadis cantik bermata safir lalu meraih cermin dari dalam tas dan memperhatikan wajahnya. Ada sebuah benjolan di bagian dahi Ino, pertanda bahwa sang gadis menggunakan _microchip_ sebagai pengganti otak. _Andora_ tetap memiliki otak. Namun, _andora_ yang memilih menggunakan _microchip_ akan memiliki kemampuan otak yang melebihi manusia biasa. Meski demikian, sebagian dari mereka mengaku kehilangan emosi setelah menukar kinerja otak mereka dengan _microchip._

Ino menarik napas. Wajahnya tampak lesu.

"Aku baru memasang _microchip_ ini dua bulan lalu dan mulai merasakan efek sampingnya. Aku dekat dengan dua pemuda. Namun, aku tidak bisa merasakan apa pun, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak berdebar-debar dengan mereka," curah Ino.

Hinata yang tengah menyeka keringat di sekitar daerah leher, yang masih menggunakan leher manusia, melirik Ino tanpa berkomentar apa pun.

'Aku tidak punya hak mengomentari kisah orang lain saat diriku sendiri belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta,' pikir Hinata.

* * *

Seperti yang diduga, sosok Hinata tampil mencolok di antara dua manusia biasa lain. Hari ini, empat sekawan itu memutuskan untuk berkeliling Tokyo, sekadar bersenang-senang membuang penat setelah ujian semester. _Andora_ masih amat jarang ditemukan berjalan-jalan sehingga bagi orang awam, melihat sosok setengah robot Hinata merupakan keanehan tersendiri.

Mereka berempat lantas memilih mengindahkan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang dan memulai rencana bersenang-senang. Bagi Hinata, ini kali pertama dirinya kembali ke pusat perbelanjaan dengan tubuh setengah robot seperti ini. Sakura dan Hinata memasuki bagian pakaian wanita dan memadupadankan berbagai jenis pakaian yang ada. Tertawa dan tersenyum bersama ketika merasa puas atau tidak puas dengan hasil padu padan yang dilakukan. Di pintu masuk, Sasuke memilih bersandar dalam diam dan Naruto hanya memandang keduanya dengan senyum maklum.

Perjalanan dilanjutkan ke taman bermain mengingat Naruto juga bekerja di sana untuk _shift_ malam dan berkesempatan memperoleh tiket masuk gratis untuk empat orang.

"Minum?" Tawar Uchiha Sasuke, membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

Selama bersenang-senang seharian ini, Sasuke begitu baik padanya. Pada dasarnya, Uchiha yang satu itu memang selalu bersikap baik padanya. Meski tidak banyak bicara, pemuda itu tidak pernah menjauhinya. Dia selalu ada di samping Hinata. Bahkan ketika Hinata tidak ingin naik ke sebuah wahana, sasuke memilih untuk ikut tidak naik dan duduk di sisi Hinata. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Mereka beristirahat dan kembali menaiki berbagai macam wahana yang ada di sana sampai kelelahan.

Sampai tiba-tiba, sekumpulan pria mendatangi kursi tempat keempat remaja beristirahat.

"Jadi ini yang disebut _andora_?" Pria dengan rambut perak meneliti setiap inci wajah Hinata.

Pria di sisinya, pria dengan rambut oranye, berusaha menarik tangan Hinata dan membawa sang gadis pergi. Suara pukulan terdengar selanjutnya, melempar tubuh pria berambut oranye. Adalah Naruto, orang yang mendaratkan jotosan di pipi sang pria.

Sontak, Naruto dan Sakura berdiri di depan Hinata sembari merentangkan tangan.

"Sasuke, bawa Hinata pergi! Cepat!"

Sasuke mengangguk. Pemuda _raven_ lantas mengajak Hinata meninggalkan tempat tersebut setelah meyakinkan sang gadis bahwa dua sahabatnya akan baik-baik saja. Tiga dari empat pria itu mengejar Sasuke dan Hinata hingga keduanya terdesak di dalam gang sempit. Sasuke memberikan isyarat agar Hinata berlindung di belakangnya. Namun, melihat pria terakhir dari kelompok itu datang dengan menyeret tubuh penuh luka Naruto dan mengapit tubuh Sakura, Hinata tidak bisa diam saja.

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan," gumam sang gadis.

Kaki robot Hinata melesat dan memberikan tendangan berturut-turut pada tiga pria di depannya. Begitu kilat, sang gadis lalu menghajar pria berambut perak yang telah menyakiti dua sahabatnya. Seolah kehilangan akal, Hinata mendaratkan pukulan bertubi-tubi, tidak peduli sang pria telah memuntahkan banyak darah.

"Tidak bsia dimaafkan! Tidak bisa dimaafkan!" Hinata terus mengucapkan kalimat itu seakan tengah melafalkan mantera.

"Hinata!" Kepalan tangan Hinata menyentuh telapak tangan Sasuke. "Hentikanlah. Dia nyaris mati."

"A-aku baik-baik saja," ujar Naruto sembari menahan rasa nyeri di tangannya.

Sakura yang sedari tadi terisak berlutut di dekat Naruto dan menyandarkan kepala Naruto padanya. Gadis berambut merah muda menelengkan kepala setelah saling tatap dengan Hinata, mengisyaratkan sang gadis bahwa dia tidak boleh menyakiti pria tersebut lebih dari ini. Hinata merunduk, matanya menangkap wajah sang pria yang sudah tidak karuan. Bangkit, Hinata justru merasakan tangan Sasuke menyelip di antara jemarinya. Andai tangannya masih tangan manusia, mungkin Hinata bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tangan besar itu.

Insiden yang terjadi pada akhirnya ditangani kepolisian dan keempatnya diizinkan pulang ke rumah. Ketika Sakura pamit untuk membawa Naruto ke klinik terdekat, Sasuke menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Hinata pulang. Sasuke tahu, emosi Hinata masih belum benar-benar stabil. Keduanya tidak terlibat pembicaraan, bahkan hingga kediaman tradisional Hinata sudah ada di depan mata. Namun, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuka mulut.

"Hinata, apa kau memakai _microchip_?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba sebelum Hinata menutup pintu gerbangnya.

Hinata terkesiap. Sang gadis kelihatan ragu untuk menjawab sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk. Air muka Hinata tidak terbaca ketika dia berkata, "Iya. Aku menggunakan _microchip_."

' _Andora_ yang memakai _microchip_ tidak bisa merasakan apa pun, bukan?' Sasuke membatin sembari melangkah pergi.

* * *

Suara debuman yang amat keras membangunkan Sasuke dari mimpinya. Sang pemuda membuka jendela dan terperangah melihat kondisi di luar sana yang laksana diterjang _tsunami_. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit tumbang satu per satu, teriakan, sirine, dan bebunyian dari tembakan bergemuruh di gendang telinga. Pemuda yang masih mengenakan piyama _aquamarine_ bergegas turun ke bawah. Orangtuanya tidak ada di kediaman. Sang pemuda lantas berlari keluar, tak peduli bahwa dirinya tengah bertelanjang kaki.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke menoleh, terkejut mendapati Naruto tengah berdiri di sisi ayah dan ibunya. "Kita harus pergi ke tempat yang aman!"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan, memperhatikan kekacauan di sekitarnya.

"Jepang dalam bahaya! Negara lain menyadari poyek _andora_ dan melakukan sesuatu untuk menggulingkan pemerintahan Jepang! Mereka mengendalikan _andora_ melalui _microchip_ yang ditanam di dalam kepala _andora_!"

Sasuke, Naruto, dan dua pasang suami-istri Uzumaki-Uchiha menghindar dari reruntuhan dan tembakan. Mereka melewati jasad demi jasad dan berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Peperangan antara manusia dan _andora_ tidak bisa dihindari. Sasuke bisa melihat ada pula korban _andora_ yang berjatuhan, tubuh robot mereka berserakan dengan kepala hancur.

Ketika langkah Naruto terhenti, Sasuke berteriak. Pemuda berambut hitam memanggil nama sang sahabat yang entah mengapa jsutru mematung di tengah situasi genting seperti ini.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto tak juga menjawab panggilan Sasuke. Menghampiri sang pemuda berambut pirang, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan penemuan sesosok jasad. Jasad gadis berambut merah muda. Lubang menganga yang tidak biasa, diperkirakan ulah _andora_ , terlihat jelas di perut sang gadis. Sepasang _emerald_ yang tak lagi memancarkan kehidupan menatap ke angkasa, terbelalak. Melihat Naruto tidak menunjukkan pergerakan, Sasuke melangkah maju dan menutup kedua mata jasad sahabatnya. Sasuke tahu, Naruto sangat menyukai Sakura dan dia paham perasaan sang pemuda … karena dia pun tengah menyukai seseorang.

" **AAAAAARGH! SAKURA!** "

Saat Naruto berteriak histeris sembari memukulkan tangannya ke jalan beton, Sasuke tahu dirinya harus menghentikan sang pemuda sebelum keberadaan mereka diketahui _andora_. Benarlah, sesosok _andora_ muncul di hadapan mereka. _Andora_ itu memiliki rambut merah, mata hitam dengan pupil kuning. Dia contoh _andora_ sempurna. Merasa tidak mungkin menang melawan _andora_ tanpa persenjataan yang mumpuni, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan memberi titah pada keluarganya untuk terus berlari. _Andora_ berambut merah masih mengejar mereka dan tampaknya menambah kecepatan. Dalam waktu singkat, _andora_ itu sudah berada di depan Sasuke dan menendang tubuh sang pemuda. Uchiha muda terpelanting dan menabrak reruntuhan bangunan.

"Musnahkan manusia di Jepang. Musnahkan manusia di mukabumi. Sisakan manusia terpilih," racau _andora_ berambut merah panjang.

 _Andora_ itu lantas mengubah bentuk tangannya menjadi seruling besi besar dan berniat memukul Sasuke yang tidak berdaya. Usaha itu sayangnya tidak berhasil ketika sosok seseorang menginterupsi. Helaian _indigo_ berkibar tepat di depan sosok sang _andora_. Dua _andora_ bertemu. Hyuuga Hinata muncul. Dia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan _andora_ tersebut dan membantingnya. Tidak membiarkan sang _andora_ melakukan perlawanan, Hinata lantas mengubah bentuk tangannya menjadi senapan dan menembak kepala _andora_ tersebut.

"Ikut aku!" Arah sang Hyuuga sembari memapah Uchiha muda.

Hinata tidak berkata banyak. Dia hanya melindungi orang-orang di sekelilingnya dan melawan _andora_ yang mencoba menyakiti mereka. Saat Sasuke, Naruto, dan beberapa orang berada di dalam bangunan, Hinata undur diri.

"Hinata!" Sasuke menyerukan nama sang gadis tepat sebelum pintu bangunan tertutup.

Satu hal yang tidak bisa enyah dari benak Sasuke adalah senyuman yang terulas di bibir sang gadis sebelum pintu memisahkan mereka berdua.

* * *

Dari informasi Kurenai, Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Hinata menjadi satu-satunya _andora_ yang tidak bisa dikendalikan dan kini tengah mengemban tugas untuk melawan andora lainnya. hal itu membuat amarah Sasuke mendidih. Tanpa memandang gender, sang pemuda mencengkeram kerah sang wanita.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita diam saja di sini? Apa kau tega membiarkan Hinata bertarung sendirian di luar sana? Dia gadis biasa dengan tubuh setengah robot! Tidak adakah rasa iba di hatimu?! Kau salah satu pencetus _andora_ , bukan? Tidak bisakah kaulakukan sesuatu?!"

Wanita bermata _ruby_ membenahi kerahnya yang sedikit berantakan. Dia menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam saku rok. Benda itu seperti bola kecil berwarna hitam dan berjumlah cukup banyak.

"Jika ingin melakukan sesuatu, kau bisa meletakkan bom ini di titik-titik yang akan kusebutkan."

"Sasuke." Sang pemuda Uchiha berbalik saat punggungnya ditepuk. Naruto memandang cemas terhadapnya. "Aku akan membantumu."

"Tidak," tolak sang pemuda. "Kau akan berada di sini dan menjaga mereka semua. Aku akan pergi keluar dan menaruh ini di lokasi perkumpulan _andora_ dan mengevakuasi penduduk yang kutemukan. Selain itu, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Hinata."

Safir Naruto membulat. Pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja ditinggalkan gadis tercintanya bisa menangkap sirat cinta di mata Sasuke untuk Hinata. Sejak awal, mereka berempat memang sudah terlibat cinta lokasi. Alasan kenapa Sasuke tidak perlu menjadi populer dan memilih menemani Hinata adalah karena sang pemuda memang menyukai Hinata.

"Berjanjilah untuk kembali dengan selamat … bersama Hinata." Naruto mengacungkan kepalan tangannya, yang disambut Sasuke dengan membenturkan kepalan tangannya sendiri.

"Aku berjanji."

* * *

Sasuke menggunakan otaknya untuk menyusun taktik. Lantas, pemuda itu pergi ke berbagai lokasi dengan mengemudikan mobil penduduk. Ini keadaan genting, jadi tidak masalah meskipun dia tidak memiliki SIM atau menggunakan kendaraan orang lain tanpa izin. Pemuda itu menggunakan beberapa kendaraan bergantian, entah karena kehabisan bahan bakar atau merusak mobil dengan menabrak _andora_ secara sengaja. Berkat Hinata, Sasuke tahu itu, jumlah _andora_ berkurang drastis sehingga _andora_ yang perlu dibinasakan hanya kurang dari separuh.

Pertanyaannya, di mana Hinata?

* * *

Sasuke berlari terengah-engah saat dua _andora_ mengejarnya. Bom yang diberikan Kurenai telah dia pasang sehingga sang pemuda tidak memiliki benda untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak boleh berakhir di sini! Dia sudah berjanji untuk kembali bersama Hinata! Dia belum menemukan Hinata!

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur." Salah satu _andora_ menyeringai dan berada di belakang Sasuke, mencekik leher sang pemuda seraya mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi.

Sasuke berusaha melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan. Namun, gagal. Tubuhnya terasa semakin lemas karena oksigen semakin sulit dia hirup.

"Hinata," lirih sang pemuda.

" **Tidak bisa dimaafkan.** "

Oniks Sasuke yang hampir terkatup rapat bertahan untuk tetap terbuka. Suara Hinata menahannya untuk tetap terjaga, untuk tetap hidup. Gadis setengah robot lantas memutuskan tangan musuh dan melempar tubuh andora yang mencekik leher Sasuke.

Sang gadis mengerling dan memberikan senyuman lembutnya. "Tunggu aku di sini, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan segera kembali."

Dengan janji itu, Hinata pergi mengejar dua _andora_ yang memancingnya bertarung di lain tempat.

* * *

Sasuke duduk di atas puing bangunan. Persiapan telah rampung. Bom berdaya ledak tinggi yang sudah Sasuke letakkan di beberapa titik mulai meledak satu per satu, layaknya pesta kembang api di malam hari mencekam ini. Sang pemuda tidak bisa merasa lega meski dia tahu _andora_ itu akan musnah. Pemuda itu tak juga beranjak dari tempatnya, masih menanti Hinata yang tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Ketika sepasang tangan mendekapnya dari belakang, Sasuke berbalik.

Pemuda itu kehilangan kata-kata saat melihat kondisi Hinata. Perut sang gadis berlubang, sebelah kakinya hilang, dan dua bahu Hinata pun dalam kondisi rusak parah. Hinata melambaikan tangan setelah melepas dekapannya. Saat Sasuke hendak meraih tangan sang gadis, gadis berambut _indigo_ itu melarang Sasuke untuk mendekat.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama ini. Aku semula tidak percaya dengan keputusanku untuk menjadi _andora_. Namun, aku sudah kehilangan segalanya. Aku hanya ingin berguna. Saat masih menjadi manusia, orang-orang bilang aku adalah aib keluarga Hyuuga karena tidak memiliki kelebihan apa pun. Namun, bersamamu aku tidak perlu memiliki kelebihan itu. Terima kasih sudah mau bersamaku yang tidak berguna ini."

Hinata mengangkat bola kecil yang familiar bagi Sasuke. Itu bom!

"Hinata, apa yang kaulakukan? Aku sudah membuat pengecualian untukmu!" Sasuke mencoba meraih benda bulat itu dari tangan Hinata. Namun, gadis itu justru mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga sang pemuda jatuh tersungkur.

"Tidak, Sasuke. _Andora_ harus mati seluruhnya. Oknum itu bisa saja memanfaatkanku untuk kejahatan. Selain itu …." Tetesan air terjatuh dari manik _lavender_ Hinata. "Aku merindukan keluargaku. Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka."

"Hinata, kau … kau bohong, bukan? Kau tidak memakai _microchip_ , bukan? Kau … masih memiliki perasaan, bukan?"

Kali ini, senyuman Hinata terlihat lebih lebar. Wajah gadis itu tampak bersemu merah, menunjukkan kekalahan, rasa malu, dan bahagia yang bercampur-aduk.

"Maaf sudah membohongimu. Aku memang tidak memakai _microchip_ itu. Aku bisa merasakan selayaknya manusia biasa dan aku … aku menyukaimu. Aku bersyukur sudah bertemu denganmu, Sasuke-kun!"

"HINATAAA!"

Tubuh Hinata meledak dan hancur menjadi serpihan besi di depan Sasuke. Pemuda berambut _raven_ berusaha memadamkan api sebisanya dan mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tubuh Hinata setelah itu.

* * *

Sepuluh tahun kemudian, Jepang telah kembali menjadi negara damai dan normal. Proyek _andora_ resmi dilarang oleh organisasi internasional karena bisa memicu peperangan, baik lokal maupun global. Uchiha Sasuke kini bekerja di sebuah perusahaan pengembang _android_ biasa. Karena ketampanan dan kecerdasannya, ada banyak wanita yang rela antre untuk menjadi istri sang pemuda. Namun, wanita itu harus menelan kekecewaan. Mereka mendapati Sasuke mengenakan cincin di jari manisnya. Cincin yang sangat berarti bagi Sasuke sehingga dia sematkan ke mana pun dia pergi.

Cincin itu dibuat dari besi yang merupakan anggota tubuh Hinata. Cincin itu adalah warisan satu-satunya bagi sang pemuda dan membuatnya selalu terkenang sosok sang _andora_. Sosok _andora_ pembohong yang telah memenjarakan hatinya sampai kapan pun.

 **The End**

* * *

— _Thanks!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
